Dyskusja:Gra/@comment-44473515-20191121233434
[ Ten komentarz zawiera spore ilości żalu, spojlerów i hejtu wymierzonego w stronę gry, więc jeśli akurat oberwała twoja ukochana gra dystans zalecany ] Szczerze to stworzyłam konto na Wiki tylko po to, aby tę grę totalnie obsmarować. Bez urazy, ale po tym co zaserwowano nam w Słodkim Flircie miałam cień nadziei, że po fali hejtu jaka spadła na twórców za beznadziejny system i absolutny skok na kasę, może coś się zmieni, ale nie. Wyszło jeszcze gorzej. Cóż mogę rzec? Kreska znacznie różniąca się od tych prezentowanych w Eldaryi i SF szczerze nie powala, ale wygląd postaci jest estetyczny i wywołuje pozytywne emocje. Prościej mówiąc - chłopcy są ruchable, a o to chodzi w grze otome. Przed wyjściem gry sprezentowano nam wygląd postaci, a ja już wybrałam swojego faworyta, którego drogą zamierzałam iść. Był to oczywiście Włodek. Jego włoski miziałabym namiętnie z namiastką molestowania seksualnego, aby poczuł, jak bardzo go pokochałam i to nie tylko za wygląd. Ale dalej. Całkiem słusznie nie miałam wobec tej gry żadnych oczekiwań, ale liczyłam na to, że będzie tu coś znacznie lepszego niż w grach poprzednich. Haha, no bitch, there is nothing to see here! Słyszę ten śmiech twórców wycierających łzy śmiechu pieniążkami, które przybyły na ich konto po premierze tej gry. Bimuf zamiast wyciągnąć naukę z hejtu jaki spadł na nich po zmianie systemu w SFU, serwują nam DOKŁADNIE ten sam system tylko, że z jeszcze gorszymi rozwiązaniami. Podano nam tu na tacy system płacenia za każdą, nawet najdurniejszą myśl głównej bohaterki w postaci symbolicznych 30 PA, ubywających z 540 PA, które jest naszym dziennym budżetem. OMFG... To jest jakieś... 5 minut gry?! Cudownie. Wystarczy na to, żeby wcale nie musieć parzyć sobie kawki do czytania tych cudownych elaboratów dialogu i wybuchów emocji, bo... tego tam totalnie nie ma lol. Dodatkowo, aby totalnie zniechęcić wszystkie napalone na tę grę dziewczęta, skutecznie podcinają im skrzydła nakładając jakiś totalnie szurnięty limit, w postaci braku możliwości kumulowania się dziennych punktów PA. Ile dostajesz, tym się masz najeść. Serio? Jest tyle gier otome, którymi nacieszę się dłużej niż 5 minut i nie muszę za to płacić ani grosika. Bo z resztą nie ma też za co. Początkowa sytuacja wydała mi się całkiem komiczna. Postacie wzbudzały absolutną niechęć ( poza Włodkiem. On był najchujowszy, ale był w tym wszystkim najsłodszy. Ty przejdź na bok Włodek i siedź sobie grzecznie zakrywając uszy ), zajmowały się dupą maryną i miały utrzymanie koncentracji na poziomie złotej rybki w akwarium w kształcie kuli. Bo główna bohaterka zdążyła im spierdolić zaraz po tym, jak zaczęli gdakać między sobą. Użyła więc sekretnej techniki rodziny Joestar, tylko po to, aby zostać wywaloną przez okno przez jakiegoś typa w cosplayu Palpatine. I to nie jest najlepsza część prologu. Bo potem wszyscy zbierają się nad dziewczyną i zamiast zacząć od niesienia pomocy, zastanawiają się nad pozbyciem się dowodów zbrodni XDDDDD Cudowne 11/10. Ale po chwilowym przypływie racjonalnego myślenia, bohaterowie wyłączają tę jedną szarą komórkę, którą dzielą ze sobą nawzajem i zaczynają ponownie żreć się między sobą. Ona mogła im tam zdechnąć, postawić sobie nagrobek, a oni wyjebane, tak długo, jak nie dopadłby ich smutek, że jednak nie zdążyli jej uratować. Ta scena jest podsumowaniem głupoty tej gry. Zwłaszcza, że już w 5 rozdziale dostajemy sceny seksu. Podziękuję... Twórcy nie postarali się nad grą wcale. Jest to taniocha z głupią historią, beznadziejnym systemem, idiotycznymi limitami i zepsutymi oczekiwaniami. Nie ma w niej nic, na co byłoby warte wydać nawet najmniejszą cenę na najbiedniejszy zestaw PA. Nie ma w niej nic, co mnie w niej może zatrzymać. Ta gra to porażka i to na dodatek zerżnięta z Diabolik Lovers, jakby to był jakiś święty Graal świata haremów, bijący rekordy popularności. Dziękuję, dobranoc/do widzenia. Ta "gra" była stratą czasu. Tylko nie Włodek. Włodek pójdzie ze mną. Rozwinie w miejskiej bibliotece i to w ciuchach nie zerżniętych ze swojego ojca. Tyle mam do powiedzenia na temat tego "wybitnego" dzieła.... Szkoda gadać.